


All fun and games

by Val_Teal



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ?? maybe, Angst, But still being compliant with Batman the animated series, Can be read as unrequited Birdflash or Traught, Fluff, Honestly I love both, Humor, I made up an explanation for Zatanna being a teen, I might make more and put them here that are like in the same universe, Idk if this makes any amount of sense, Me being mad at DC for making no sense with their timeline and proceeding to mess it up further, One Shot, Then, Zatanna was Bruce’s friend first, idk - Freeform, pick and choose canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Teal/pseuds/Val_Teal
Summary: Robin and Zatanna have known each other long before she was introduced to the team, but they decided to mess around and this is my excuse for how they acted in young justice. The plot kinda spiraled out of my control. So far it’s canon compliant with the tv shows, only because I just added subtext that really wasn’t there. And none of this description or tags make sense and the writing is definitely not my best work but I don’t even care.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson (implied/one sided), Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Wally West (implied/one sided), Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 15





	All fun and games

Robin had known Zatanna for a long time, she had been Batman’s friend before he was Batman. Sure, she had regressed in age and was now closer to him than Bruce in terms of maturity, but they still hung out. (And honestly, magic was so weird! Now both Zatara and Zatanna lived seven years, then regressed in age, lived another seven years, and did it all again! Really, Zatara died, but then the seven years were up and he was right back to where he started.) So when they learned that Zatara was going to let her meet the team, well they decided to be as extra as possible and laugh at all the rest.

The plan was simple. Flirt like they had been struck by Cupid’s Arrow, in the most sickening way they possibly could. They didn’t like each other (she still cursed her magic, because damnit she had loved Bruce and now she was nearly a decade younger than him) but it was fun, they were comfortable and close. She had been a fun aunt to him before, now she was a best friend. Which was just so very weird, but they learned to live with it.

They played up her over protective dad (but not much, really Zatara was treating her like she regressed much further than she really did, but well he had regressed to, lost some of his maturity to) and just laughed at the others. They were both performers at heart and this was a full time performance that they could share. It was the most fun either of them had had for a long time. Until it wasn’t.

Until it was new year’s and Artemis and Wally were kissing, and Robin— Robin was frozen, watching his best friend kiss a girl he had no business kissing. Frozen as he heart shattered and his eyes stung. He had felt pain, could deal with cuts, bruises, fractures, breaks, and even bullet holes but this pain wasn’t like that. And he felt guilty because this pain felt like watching his parents fall and he knew that was stupid because, well it wasn’t nearly as important. No one was dead now. But that was what he felt.

Then Zatanna did something. She took his face just as it was crumbling and she kissed him, she kissed him hard and firm and whispered, “it’s okay, I’m here, you’re okay.” And the kiss wasn’t hot, or passionate, there was no heat, no romance even, just the comfort of a friend who knew what you were feeling. So as she kissed him he hugged her. And they pretended to be kissing for the same reason as the others, which all believed as they could not see the water dripping from Robin’s eyes, only that the two teens who had been obnoxiously flirting were now kissing. And though their game may have inadvertently killed any hope he had, now it saved him his pride and his dignity in a way he never imagined it would.


End file.
